


I can't

by strawberry_apples



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Feels, Fix-It, Hopeful Ending, M/M, No Fluff, POV Bucky Barnes, Sad, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Steve Rogers Feels, bucky is trying to remember, come on you haven't seen winter soldier yet?, stucky feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_apples/pseuds/strawberry_apples
Summary: Fix it fic for the famous hellicarier scene





	I can't

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is as sad as i make it
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A short fic to make up for not updating my soulmate fic

"I'm not gonna fight you" captain america said droping his shield into the sea under them "you're my friend" he trusted the winter soldier with his life, trusted him to...remember he knew there was no way he whould be able to fight him, he was already hurt warm blood dripping from his side.

Something in the winter soldier snaped he jumped at captain america pushing him to the ground falling on top of him and raised his left fist.

"You're my mission" he said with no emotion behind his voice.

Metal met skin and bone over and over and over again until the winter soldier felt... _wrong. He felt wrong. He felt._

The winter soldier stoped fist raised but not attacking they locked eyes. 

"Then finish it" captain america said...the winter soldier breathed harder "cause im with you...'till the end of the line"

The winter soldier  _snaped...he remembered...he knew..._

The winter soldier lowered his fist, fingers relaxing and he gently cupped captain america's face slowly stroking circles with his thump, his eyes full with tears

"Steve?" he breathed "i can't" he said voice breaking.

The floor broke steve fell, the winter soldier jumped after him no second thoughts...steve... _Steve._

everything went in slow motion steve falling, steve hitting the water and the winter soldier right behind him, he grabed steve by his shirt pulling him to safety.

He pulled steve to nearby land laying his unconscious body on warm sand, he kneeled down next to him taking his head in his arms "steve..." he said with tears in his eyes "don't leave me" and the first tear rolled down his face, he raised his flesh arm putting it on steves neck trying to find a pulse.

Steve gasped coughing out water the winter soldier slid his hand from steves neck to the back of his head to support it . Steve blinked trying to focus "bucky?" he said his voice week and low. Steve's hand came up cupping bucky's face "i'm here" bucky cried out...bucky...  _bucky..._

Bucky raised his arm putting it over steve's "i thought you were dead" steve wispered not being able to talk any louder

"I'm here now" bucky replied "i'm not going anywhere" and bucky leaned down and softly pressed his lips on steve's, cold lips met warm ones. 

And he felt... _safe..._

**Author's Note:**

> Lol i'm not crying


End file.
